


Memories etched on the fake stars

by idc



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Reincarnation?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc/pseuds/idc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hei and Nick went Christmas shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories etched on the fake stars

"What does a teenage girl want for Christmas these days anyway?" Li asked mostly to himself, since he wasn't sure Nick would be anymore knowledgeable than him. Nick's own sister was much younger than his, and she was quite content with beautifully illustrated children books that Nick bought for her.

"What does she usually like?" Nick asked.

"Well, she's into boyband, but it changes every year." They walked into a very pinky gift shop. "It seems like boyband industry is a cutthroat business these days."

"What about this?" Nick picked up a fluffy giant teddy bear. "She would tell me to return it and just asks for the money."

"Sorry Mr. Bear, it's not your day," Nick put the bear back on the shelf while Li continued forward. He considered some jewelry, when he suddenly saw something.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"Astronomically-correct star lamp," Hei read. "Projecting stars onto your bedroom walls..."

Li feels like remembering something. A long time ago, he and his sister, in a field under the stars. Something happened.

He couldn't remember, but it was something that made him felt uneasy. He put the lamp back and grabbed some silver necklace without really looking at it.

"Li? What happened? You look a bit pale."

Li looked at him and he felt like he almost remembered, something bad happened between them in a place far far away.

"It's nothing," Li smiled and buried the thought deep inside. Nick smiled too and put his hand on Li's shoulder and Li thought that it was enough.


End file.
